Un hombre de goma en un mundo de magia
by Rednax16
Summary: Luffy llega a Fairy Tail tras la guerra de marineford. como le hara Luffy en este nuevo mundo acompañado por Jinbei ¿Habra Romance?Denle una oportunidad porfa


**Hola soy Rednax16 y este es mi primer fanfic de One Piece x Fairy Tail asi que perdon si tengo algunos errores y apreciaria que me corrigieran** **En este fic usare al luffy de marineford y nose que arco usar en fairy tail lo mas probable es que lo haga desde el inicio este es el prologo o capitulo 0**

 ** _Prologo: ¿Que ha pasado con ellos dos?_**

Se llevaba una gran guerra la tripulacion pirata mas fuerte, los piratas de shirohige contra la marina esta batalla se cabo en la isla de marineford la guerra ya estaba llegando a su climax cuando el novato de la peor generacion Monkey D Luffy logro liberar a su hermano Portgas D Ace ellos estaban a 5 kilometros de salir de la isla pero, en un descuido de Luffy este resbalo y justo cuando Akainu de los 3 almirantes de la marina lo iba a atravesar con su puño de magma Ace se interpuso y este termino muriendo, Luffy quedo en shock y paralizado por esto cuando Akainu iba por Luffy otra vez su ataque fue bloqueado por Jinbei un Ex-Ouka Shichibukai quien agarro a Luffy y se dirigia fuera de la isla, mientras tanto con Shirohige el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, fue masacrado a tiros por la tripulacion de kurohige, tras eso se escucharon las ultimads palabras de Shirohige las cuales llenaron de dolor a su tripulacion por que estas iban a ser las ultimas palabras de su padre enfermo que vino a esta a guerra en rescate de su hijo: -¡EL ONE PIECE EXISTE!

Estas palabras resonaron por toda la isla asi como llego al mundo entero por el den den mushi de grabacion

En lo que Jinbei corria con un Luffy mentalmente dañado y que detras de ellos venia Akainu para matar al hijo de Monkey D Dragon y al traidor de Jinbei, en eso aparecio un submarino en ese submarino estaba otro novato de la peor generacion El Cirujano de la Muerte Trafalgar Law quien le decia a Jinbei que el trataria las heridas de Luffy pero en eso Akainu alcanzo a Jinbei atravesandole el pecho a Jinbei y abriendole una gran herida a Luffy en el pecho y estomago (la tipica herida que conocemos que tiene Luffy)

Trafalgar al ver eso decidio usar su room para teletransportar a luffy a su lado pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el mar fue congelado por Aokiji el almirante de hielo, esto hizo que Trafalgar se confundiera enviando a Luffy y Jinbei a un agujero negro que habia creado Kurohige mientras peleaba con el almirante de flota Sengoku

Trafalgar se dio cuenta de su error y el mar al estar congelado no tenia escapatoria por lo que uso su room para teletransportarse al agujero donde cayo Luffy y Jinbei

 **En el universo de Fairy Tail**

Natsu, Lucy y Happy venian de su primera mision cuando llegaron Natsu pateo la puerta del gremio diciendo ya llegamos.

-Ya llego flamitas sin cerebro- se escucho decir de un chico pelinegro solo con pantalones

-Callate hielitos pervertido-le devolvio el insultu Natsu

-Vaya parece que estos dos sienpre se llevaran asi- dijo Lucy con una gotita al estilo anime

-Oye Mira ¿hay pescado?-pregunto el gato azulado despreocupado

-Si, de hecho hoy en la mañana llegaron unos frescos-dijo Mira con su sonrisa amigable

-Parece que me tendre que acostumbrar a esto-le dijo Lucy a Mira mientras observaban que medio gremio estaba en su tipica pelea diaria

En eso dos personas atravesaron el techo del gremio el masestro Makarov al escuchar tal estruendo decidio salir de su oficina

Todos los miembros del gremio dejo de pelear para rodear a dos siluetas que no eran visibles por el polvo que habian levantado

Al disiparse el humo el humo todos quedaron en shock al ver a un jove como de unos 17 años y a un hombre pez mal herido

-Me pregunto si tendra buen sabor es pez- dijo Happy sacando a todos del shock

-¡No es momento para eso!- dijo una Lucy furiosa al estilo anime

-Droy ve rapido por Porlyusica san-dijo Makarov sabiendo que el era el mas rapido de sus hijos

-Enseguida, maestro- dijo un Droy rapidamente saliendo por la puerta del gremio

-Me pregunto como se hizieron esas heridas especialmente ese chico- penso Makarov al verlos mas de cerca

-Gray ,Natsu llevenlos a la enfermeria rapido- dijo Makarov con una voz seria

-Me pregunto si este tipo sera fuerte porque para soportar ese dolor- al notar que tenia respiracion debil una herida entre su estomago y pecho

-He traido a Porlyusica san-dijo Droy con una voz agitada

-Espero que en realidad esos dos esten tan graves como para llamarme-dijo Porlyusica viendo con una mirada asesina a Makarov

-Ve y compruebalo por tu misma-dijo Makarov mientras se dirigian hacia la enfermeria

 ** _Bueno aqui termina este prologo espero que les haya gustado he pensado si hacer romances con esta historia._**

 ** _¿Donde creen que cayo Trafalgar? Descubranlo en el capitulo uno titulado Revelacion Impactante_**


End file.
